Harry Potter the Heir
by lauthom
Summary: 6th year. Harry disappeared just days before his 16th birthday and Voldemort's power has grown. LOTR-HP Crossover with a slightly different twist on why the fellowship is at Hogwarts. Will be HP-GW and RW-HG
1. Prolog

**Title:**HP the heir.   
**Spoilers:**All five books. Do not read unless you have FINISHED Order of the Phoenix. and Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit.  
**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.R.R. Tolkien and JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author's Note:** Please take a look, and please take the time to review, it will be appreciated.  
**Summary:** 6th year. Harry disappeared just days before his 16th birthday and Voldemort's power has grown. LOTR/HP Crossover with a slightly different twist on why the fellowship is at Hogwarts. Will be HP/GW and RW/HG

* * *

> _'I amar prestar aen.'_ The world is changed.   
_'Han mathon ne nen.'_ I feel it in the waters.   
_'Han mathon ne chae.'_ I feel it in the earth.   
_'A han noston ned 'wilith.'_ I smell it in the air.   
Much that once was is lost.   
For none now live who remember it.   
  
History became legend;Legend became myth.  
And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.
> 
> For all the Ages of Men in this world   
There are some whom only seek power  
And power tends to corrupt.
> 
> The race of men has forgotten the Ages of Old,  
As it has been passed out of all knowledge,  
And for those who cannot remember the past,  
They are condemned to repeat it.
> 
> The past tempts us, the present confuses us,   
The future frightens us, and our lives slip away,  
Moment by moment, lost in that vast, terrible in between.
> 
> Darkness has crept back in the forests of the world.  
Rumours grow of a shadow, whispers of a nameless fear.
> 
> Death, Distruction, War and Diease have come to the door,  
The ling of Kings as been broken and the Hope of Men has been lost...
> 
> **Until NOW!**

* * *

Please Review  
Good? Bad? Should I continue?  



	2. Who am I?

**Disclaimer:** See prolog. 

**Chapter 1**- Who am I?

* * *

> Who am I?   
Are you sure you want to know?
> 
> The story of my life is not for the faint of heart.  
If somebody told you it was a happy little tale...   
If somebody told you I was just your average ordinary guy, not a care in the world...   
somebody lied.
> 
> Not everyone is meant to make a difference. But for me, the choice to lead an ordinary life is no longer an option.   
In fact in never was.  
Destiny was calling before I was even born.
> 
> You may know me by many names in either world; Magical or Muggle.  
In the Magical World I am considered a hero for something that happened when I was the age of one. Something I can only glimpse when a Dementor is close enough to me. The night my parents were taken by Voldermort. Yes I hear my parents last moments, the only memory I have of them. Yes I Hold the title of "The - Boy - who - Lived, the one who defeated the Dark Lord". THe only person to survive the Killing Curse.  
In the Muggle World I am know as a nuisance, a freak by my blood family, and (if you know any thing about my blood relatives) you ungrateful BOY!
> 
> So I am caught in between. Wanting a new life. To be normal, average (well a normal wizard anyway). With no worries except maybe for getting to classes on time, finishing assignments, girls and other normal stuff. Not having to worry about saving the world. If I was just an average person then maybe I would still have my god-father, Sirius, and my parents, James and Lily Potter. And maybe just maybe even Cedric would still be here. I would be loved. I would be respected for actions that I do remember and not for luck or anything else that occurred which meant that I was stuck in this existence, stuck in this meaningless life, wishing for something else.
> 
> Life would have been different. Maybe not better but it would be different.  
But it is not.
> 
> No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, the ones I love will always be the ones who pay.
> 
> Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words, _"with great power comes great responsibility_."  
This is my gift, my curse.
> 
> Who am I?  
I'm Harry, Harry Potter.
> 
> There is a poem by Tennyson which sums up my views as well as the side of Light's;
>
>> _"Tho' we are not now that strength which in old days  
Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are  
One equal temper of heroic hearts,  
Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield." _
> 
> I will not yield to Voldermort.  
I will fight him to the end.  
And I will win.
> 
> My advice to you is to always expect the unexpected and be careful of what you wish for as you never know it might come true in one way or another.
> 
> It happened to me.
> 
> I was sitting in my room at four Privit Drive on the 28th July at 11:58 PM writting a letter.  
It did not matter who I addressed the letters, be it Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks or any of the other Order members keeping watch over me. I always wrote same six words.
>
>> _Still alive._  
_Nothing happening here._  
_HP. _
> 
> I was tired and I wanted to sleep without the nightmares of what happened at the ministry the month before. Sirius.
> 
> Six minutes later after sending Hedwig to Ron. I was no longer in Surrey. In fact I was no longer in Great Britian.
> 
> I was somewhere else

* * *

Please Review   



	3. Attack!

**Disclaimer:**See prolog.

**Chapter 2-**Attack!

* * *

**Three Months later**

> Harry had been missing for over three months now. The Order had established on Harry's Birthday (July 31st) that Harry had not been seen for days. There had been no sign of a scuffle or violence at the Dursley's; in fact, no sign of anything occurring. The bed had not yet been slept in. All of Harry's belongings were still at the foot of his bed or cast about over the room. Harry Potter had simply disappeared.
> 
> Almost the entire Wizarding world considered Harry Potter would fulfil the expectation of their saviour (regardless of the fact that he was still a student) felt that they had lost hope to fight the dark. The Ministry of Magic had even search the Muggle world for a few weeks but Harry was not to be found. His disappearance was the only thing that the newspapers reported these days. The reporters had come up with some interesting scoops about Potter. One reported that he had gone to the dark side, another was that he had been murdered, and to top it off even suggested that Voldemort had finally got hold of Harry."
> 
> Ever since Harry's disappearance, none of the Gryffindors had been very talkative, and they were still mourning the loss of their friend - Especially Ron, Hermione and Ginny. All three still believed that Harry was out there somewhere, alive. They had been owling Harry before he disappeared trying to convince him that Sirius's death was not his fault. But Harry had never really replied back. Since the start of school they had continued the DA but without Harry there did not seem much life to the club.
> 
> Voldemort was having the time of his life, the Wizarding world was in crisis and it made it even easier to gain power over Wizardkind, as Professor Snape reported "He's never been happier. His enemy has runaway." Ever since Voldemort had been terrorising the Wizarding world with increasing destruction; Fear was a common feeling these days. Voldemort had become bold after the Department of Mysteries last June, attacking Muggle and Wizards alike.
> 
> It was the middle of the Halloween Feast that Voldermort's forces tried to attack Hogwarts. It seemed that Voldemort had become bold enough of himself to attack Hogwarts itself, the last truly safe place left.
> 
> Suddenly a wailing sound could be heard throughout the hall. Dumbledore rose from his seat calling on his magic to calm the school students, "SILENCE! Everyone please do not panic! The wards just protecting the school have been triggered, but you are safe. Prefects please..."
> 
> The doors to the Great Hall closed with great swiftness and seemed to melt into the walls on either side leaving no discernible crack or seam to show that a door once existed there. A few symbols appeared in the middle of the wall where the door used to be. They resembled runes of some kind but no one could decipher them.
> 
> The windows looked like there was a thick covering of ice or sap obscuring them although you could still see out. One student, a Slytherin, looked out the windows towards the front of the school. Outside there was a massive army consisting of Dark Creatures; including hags, spiders (also known as Acromatula), vampires, and Red caps.
>
>> _"They have a Cave - Troll!"_
> 
> Other students flocked to the windows to see what was out there.
> 
> Another Slytherin exclaimed that there were four figures sitting on the front steps of the school. A Hufflepuff called out in alarm and several teachers arrived to watch the battle.
> 
> One of the figures, who looked smaller than the smallest first year, was standing holding an axe. The other three figures were tall beings wearing cloaks with the hoods covering their faces. They carried bows and quivers, together with swords and long knives.
> 
> It appeared that the four beings would be overwhelmed and killed with ease considering that they were outnumbered by at least fifty to one. But the four demonstrated great skill in battle as they covered everywhere without missing a step. The dark creatures against them were being slaughtered and although they had the numbers the four were making it seem too easy to defeat the evil gathered in front of them.
> 
> The battle (if you could call it that) did not last long – perhaps just over ten minutes. The four were still alive with only small cuts and bruises to show for the fight that had occurred.
> 
> Everyone in the hall who could see looked shell-shocked. Then as if a spell had been lifted started cheering and clapping. The four had not used magic yet had vanquished the massive army whilst guarding the school.
> 
> Suddenly the figures disappeared.

* * *

Please Review  
What would be a good nickname for Gimil? 


	4. Strange Runes

**Disclaimer:**See prolog.

**Chapter 3-**Strange Runes!

* * *

> Remus Lupin had been sitting at the teachers table when the doors disappeared. After Harry's disappearance Dumbledore had offered for him to take up the Defence against the Dark Arts position again. Once the runes had appeared, Remus had stayed where he was and smiled.
> 
> "Albus, how did the doors seal?" Professor McGonagall quietly asked.
> 
> "I do not know, Minerva" Professor Dumbledore stated looking contemplative. "I do not know of any a spell that can be used to seal a door in such a fashion, only those to simply close or lock, not to melt."
> 
> "Albus, what are these runes? What do they mean? It's of no language I recognize" asked the Ancient Runes professor.
> 
> "There is a very good reason you don't know what these runes is. They come from a language that has not been read or seen by humans in over 10,000 years. It is High Elvish." Remus spoke up.
> 
> "High Elvish? You mean the House Elves have a language?" asked Snape.
> 
> "No. House elves are nothing compared to Elves, they are mere cousins really." stated Remus. "They are a race that has not been seen on earth in millennia. They are extremely powerful and skilled warriors, and were capable of doing magic without the need for wand."
> 
> "But what does these runes mean, if the High Elves died out ages ago, how is it that there language is up on that wall?" asked Professor McGonagall.
> 
> "I did not say that the Elves no longer existed. I said they have not been seen by humans since they left." Remus replied. "They were considered to be one of the greatest embodiments of Light that ever walked the planet. It was said to be impossible for a Elf to go Dark. They were able to communicate with all forms of living things, both non-magical and magical, and even it is known that some Elves could talk to trees."
> 
> "Well? What does it represent?" demanded Professor Snape loudly over the clapping that had sprung up after the fight.
> 
> Remus turned away from the doors, to look at the teachers, and into the rest of the hall, everyone was waiting in anticipation to find out what the mysterious runes meant.
> 
> "Speak, Friend, and Enter"
> 
> The doors to the Great Hall burst open, slamming back into the walls with a huge force. Three figures stood in the doorway.
> 
> Heads swerved and jaws dropped as the owner of the voice drew further into the Hall.
> 
> "Silly password … will talk about that …" muttered the first of the three.

* * *

Please Review  
Thanks to all who reviewed. Again what would be a good nickname for Gimil-(said by a friend ie Legolas or Aragorn)?  
I did hope that this chapter could be longer but the conversations between Lotr and Hp world are being a pain. 


	5. Alliances!

**Disclaimer:**See prolog.

**Chapter 4-**Alliances!

**Author's note:**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out but RL got in the way. Inhaling paint fumes, exam results and going way decided to muck up my life.  
Elvish  
"English"

* * *

> _"Well? What does it represent?" demanded Professor Snape loudly over the clapping that had sprung up after the fight.  
Remus turned away from the doors, to look at the teachers, and into the rest of the hall, everyone was waiting in anticipation to find out what the mysterious runes meant.  
"Speak, Friend, and Enter"  
The doors to the Great Hall burst open, slamming back into the walls with a huge force. Three figures stood in the doorway.  
Heads swerved and jaws dropped as the owner of the voice drew further into the Hall.  
"Silly password … will talk about that …" muttered the first of the three. _
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
The one who had pushed the doors open and spoken pulled there hood off to show a male appearing around the age of 30, with dark shoulder length hair hanging around his face. He was tall, athletic looking yet scruffy with and untrimmed beard and grey-blue eyes looking around the hall searching for any threats that may occur. He was also bristling in weapons. Forming an X across his back, with their hilts poking up above his shoulders, two long knives could be seen. A large longsword was strapped to his waist, and numerous daggers could be seen around his waist as well as strapped to the inside of his gauntlets and even hilts could be seen poking up out of the tops of his boots. All in all, he looked like a walking armoury. 
> 
> The second looked like a child by size but was wearing armour and had a red bushy beard tucked into his belt. He had an axe in his hands leaning slightly upon it. There were smaller axes on his back. A Dwarf had come to Hogwarts.
> 
> The last was slightly shorter than the first but kept their face half hidden. A bow, almost as tall as he was, was strapped to his shoulder. A quiver of arrows sat on his back, and the hilts of twin daggers could be seen poking out the top of it. His face, the epitome of masculine beauty, and countenance did not betray emotion, but his eyes spoke otherwise. They were the type of orbs that could pierce your soul, never-ending shades of grey and blue. His skin glowed with a pale, ethereal light. His well-defined and elegant features were framed by flowing strands of golden hair. He slender yet gave off an appearance of great strength.
> 
> Remus stood up, with his wand out ready to fire a curse "What business do an Elf, Man, and a Dwarf have in common? Speak quickly."
> 
> "Simple." replied the man smiling. "Hunting Orcs"
> 
> Remus moved from the table and met the three in the middle of the hall.
> 
> "We apologise for being late but here was an annoying group that wished to delay us. Mae govannen" Strider reaches out and hugs Remus "It's good to see you Moony. It has been awhile has it not?"
> 
> "Good to see you too Strider. Mae govannen Greenleaf, Shorty" a nod to the other two.
> 
> "We bring word from the White Council." Strider expressed swiftly striding to the teachers table "Professor Dumbledore, an alliance once existed between people. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance." offering a scroll to the headmaster bowing slightly.
> 
> Professor McGonagall tries to look over Professor Dumbledore's shoulder to read the parchment "This is not written in any language I know. Albus, how can you read it?"
> 
> "The language is in High Elvish, Tengware or Quenya in your language. Mithrandir must have charmed it to be read only by Albus Dumbledore to whom it is addressed."
> 
> "Elvish! Elves don't have a language" a Slytherin sneered.
> 
> "I beg to differ, Master Goyle" Strider answered while still facing Dumbledore. "There are many things in this world that you don't know," slowly turning towards the Slytherin. "Do you believe that humans are the only ones who can speak or write? The only ones who have a 'proper' society? The only ones who can do magic?"
> 
> The Syltherin table sat speechless. Well actually the whole hall was.
> 
> "That was one wicked battle!" exclaimed a Gryffindor breaking the silence that had hung over the hall.  
"Ha ha ha. Battle? You think that was a battle?" laughed the Dwarf pointing outside. "Dear child that was not a battle. Not even close, maybe, a skirmish, but not a battle. A battle would be where hmm … let's see… ah yes… say 10000 Orc's against 300 men, one dwarf and one elf. That is a battle and we lasted the night. Not 200 shoddily organised, inadequately trained idiots against four fully trained tested warriors."
> 
> "175 actually, and three Death Eaters."
> 
> At this point another cloaked person, dressed like Strider with weapons every where as well as a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder, emerged from the doorway with a bow, Everything has been cleared away. The camp has been set. "Also the Hobbits are coming Sir!" in english  
"Corintur, what have I said about being called 'Sir'?" strider inquired.  
"Umm, not to Sir!"  
"Corintur!" with a glare.  
"Sorry?" with a smile.  
"Harrumph"
> 
> "What are hobbits?" posed a Ravenclaw.  
"We are hobbits" Pippin asserted. Standing in the doorway were on first glance, four very small children. "Halflings? Shire-folk? Hobbits???"
> 
> There is no reaction from the hall apart from Strider, Greenleaf, Shorty, Moony and Corintur who were smiling and looking very interested in each other or the floor as they know what the hobbits are like when no-one knows who they are.
> 
> On a second look the 'hobbits' were not wearing any shoes. If truth be told they had the most hairy feet imaginable.
> 
> "Merry?" sighed Pippin.  
"Yes Pip"  
"Why does it feel like we always have to explain who we are and we are always stuck with the problem? It's not fair. We never question the big folk. Like who they are and what they are."  
"I don't have an answer Pip."  
"It's always them – Men, Elves, Orcs and even trees … when will it end?" spoke up Sam  
"I don't think it will" Frodo responded.
> 
> "Three death eaters? I only remember two." uttered Greenleaf.  
"The third got away. They are still out there. I can sense him. I don't think he will go to his master yet. We may have time to find him." Spoke Corintur "Why did you not immobilise them instead of killing them?"  
"They were about to send the killing curse to you and Strider. We acted and they died. I am sorry"
> 
> "Is there anywhere we can continue our conversation in private, Professor Dumbledore?" Strider asked.  
"Yes. Please, follow me." Dumbledore said.  
"Hannon le." responded the Strider, as he moved to follow the headmaster from the great hall, with the dwarf and Greenleaf. McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick followed along behind.  
"Corintur - stay with the hobbits. Someone has to keep them out of trouble."  
"Yes Sir!"  
A growl and a glare from Strider was the only response.  
"Help your self to some dinner there is more than can be eaten by us" replied Dumbledore.
> 
> "Merry?"  
"What Pippin"  
"I'm Hungry"  
"You're always hungry Pip" Corintur stated. Then speaking in Elvish Corintur called upon a House Elf. The House Elf bowed deeply and called Corintur a Prince. Corintur asked "Can I get some mushrooms for my friends if it is not too much trouble?"  
"Not too much trouble he asks. Trouble! Ah! It would be a delight Master prince"  
"Hannon le"  
The House Elf dissapears and the mushrooms appeared in front of the hobbits. Before Pippin could get a mushroom, Corintur holds him be the shoulder "remember your manners".  
"I will" Pippin replied meekly.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please Review  
Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who adding me onto your favourite list. I feel honoured. 
> 
> **natalie** Gandalf will be making an appearance but not for a few chapters.


	6. Many Meetings

**Disclaimer:**See prolog.

**Chapter 5-Many Meetings **

**A/N:** sorry it did not come up last time but were Corintur says Everything has been cleared away. The camp has been set. it is in Elvish. I had another way of representing elvish but the server did not agree. so sorry for that.  
Elvish  
"English"

* * *

> Ron sits back down at the Gryffindor table with his sister, Ginny and Hermione. Ron had finally gathered his courage around the middle of August and asked Hermione out. Worrying about Harry and his disappearance had but a bit of a strain on their friendship but as a couple they were closer than before.  
"So?" Ron said, as he turned to Hermione. "What do you know about all this? The White Council, Elvish, those runes, hobbits and stuff?"  
All the nearby Gryffindors leaned in, hoping to hear something new.  
Hermione seemed flustered as she responded. "I, I don't know much of it all actually. I've read in Hogwarts a History a small chapter on what occurred during the last of goblin wars with the Founders. There is a reference to an alliance between the Wizarding communities with others. There it mentions '1000 years ago three hunters came to the castle proclaiming that they wished to organise an alliance between the humans and elves, dwarfs, merfolk, centaurs and griffons together.' It doesn't mention the Elvish Language anything about High Elves anywhere. I've never even of it before."  
"Alright 'Mione" Ron seemed shocked; it wasn't like his girlfriend not to know everything about a subject. "Well I guess we go to the Library then." a non from Hermione "Well can it wait until tomorrow? I want to get to sleep after this"
> 
> "Actually there are descriptions of the 'Three Hunters'." Hermione remembered "That description really fits those three who went with Dumbledore. Well I am not sure about 'Greenleaf' since he had his hood up and did not really speak. According to the descriptions he is an Elf. A True, High, First-Born Elf. Truthfully it must be an inherited position."  
"Ah yes, the Three Hunters" Corintur had stealthily moved to the Gryffindor Table. The Gryffindors all jump not realising that he had been listening in. "Strider has yet another title to add to the growing list"  
"What!?! Those three are the same? The ones described in that book?"  
"Yes"  
"But... but that's impossible! It was a 1000 years ago, and, and they have not aged"  
"Not impossible. Not probable but not impossible"  
"But no one is immortal"  
"Really? What makes you say that?" Corintur questions "In the realm we come from time travels differently to here, sometimes slower and sometimes faster. You can have immortal beings. In the stories and legends of your people do you not have references to old wise beings that could not die? Known as the First-Born race, the Elves. Hell even your current idiotic Voldemort was trying to become immortal"  
"Definitely the Library then" sighed Ginny  
"The last time I saw a House Elf was almost twenty four years ago now" Corintur stated  
"But, but you don't look that old. You look our age"  
"Appearances can be deceiving"
> 
> "Are you really a prince?"  
"Ron!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Yes I am" Corintur replied  
"Wicked"  
"In a way. I am a Prince of Light. I protect the weak and powerless. I am a warrior for light giving my life to save others. All of us, Greenleaf, Gimli, Strider even the Hobbits, are princes of Light. Spent our days fighting the dark. Even in your world you have Princes of Light. Your headmaster, Dumbledore right? He would be considered a Prince of light, for Grinedelwald and for leading the light against others that have tried to rise."
> 
> "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco had moved towards the table and the group. He held out his hand.  
"Excuse me" Corintur asked "PIPPIN"  
"Eeep" At this moment Pippin had been reacting of the last of the chocolate cake at the Ravenclaw table. Pippin sighed "May I please have the last slice?"  
"Yeah sure. There's enough to go round" a Ravenclaw (Terry Boot) stated  
Pippin looking slightly confused my the statement took the remaining slice "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
In its place a new chocolate cake had been placed. Pippin had been so frightened he had fallen off the chair he had been on and ended up on the floor. Corintur raises and eyebrow then moves swiftly to Pippin and helps him up. "That will teach you a lesson"  
"Now where were we? Ah yes. I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Corintur picks up the previous conversation waits a beat "Means no Mister Malfoy"   
"What! H, how did you know who I am? How did the other know as well?"  
"Lets see. Blond hair, sneering expression. Why you must be a Malfoy" Corintur cheerfully states  
Ron laughs while Malfoy looks shocked.  
"Red Hair, too many freckles. These two must be Weasleys" Corintur bows slightly to them. "May a star shine on the hour of our meeting. Both your families date back to the 'Founders' time do they not?"  
"Well yes..."  
"Are you a Longbottom are you not?" Corintur asks Neville  
"Yes I am si, si, sir" stuttered Neville  
Corintur laughs "Why do you call me 'sir'? I am not your teacher, nor am I in charge. I am older but that doesn't mean much. I only tease Strider about it because of his reactions."  
"Indeed"
> 
> * * *
> 
> Once inside the Antechamber, Strider turns to Greenleaf and Gimli "Death Eaters, you know how Corintur gets with human deaths - even if they are working for evil, he will end up on a rant 'I wonder what his name is... where he comes from... if he really was evil at heart, or what lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there... in peace. War will make corpses of us all.' Or some such. Really I thought better of you."  
"Estel, please, we understand. Still, he does deserve his braids."  
"Warrior Braids?" questioned Remus  
"Yes" replied Gimli "He had the most kills."  
"Final count, 42."  
"Well that's a right fine number for a young Elven princeling. But I am sitting pretty on a score of 43."  
"45"  
"Harrumph"   
"So that leaves 48 for Corintur" Remus calculated.  
"True. The 'army' was not even the vanguard (advanced group). Most likely the three were trying to prove to their master that they could do something of use. If we had not been aware of them then some of the children would have died tonight."  
"I wish we could have caught the other one. Annoying shape shifting ability."  
"What did he change into?" Dumbledore inquired  
"I am not sure. Something small though. Corintur would be better to ask. He was closer to it. As of the morning I will setup the watches for the forest and lake areas. We will take a look into the wards and then set out on the tasks assigned." Strider mentioned to Greenleaf and Gimli. 
> 
> To Dumbledore Strider announced "Headmaster, I wish to indroduce myself and my companions. I am Strider, also known by the Elves as Estel. This is Legolas, nickname Greenleaf and Gimli the dwarf. Also we wish to help teach the students and even the Professors if needed how to defend themselves if they are attacked. We cannot stay here forever - as much as we might want. We have come to help. The hobbits will remain indoors and check out the school. If you and the professors will allow they will also join some classes. I will allow only Frodo or Sam to enter the dungeons - the others would wreak havoc especially if they had access to potion ingredients. Pranksters at heart really." blocking Snape's interruption before it occurred  
"Hey! We all are" Gimli grumpily stated.  
"How many of there are you. You cannot simply guard the castle with only eight beings. The hobbits would not last in any case" Snape snidely replied.  
"You would be surprised"  
"Gimli. There are fifty Elves here now, plus our eight. And more can be gathered if needed."
> 
> "Remus How do you know these people? You said that no human had had contact with them in over ten thousand years?"  
"Yes well it depends on your point of view. Most of those who knew about their world were not strictly human themselves. Anyway all the others that knew anything are dead."  
"Not strictly human?"  
"Umm, well most were, umm, Animagus." Remus clears his throat.
> 
> "Getting back on track... You wish to teach a self-defence class?" Dumbledore asked Strider tried to get the conversation back. "and please call me Albus"  
"Yes, at least once a week. How to duck, to fall without hurting oneself, to fight bare-handed or even how to cut one's losses and run like hell."  
"We could teach that. Your people sound like they are going to need it. War is near." Gimli added  
"Teaching the students that... bulling and fights will get out of hand. They should be protected" McGonagall replied "We will not risk the children to open war."  
"Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not." Strider stated "the children should decide for themselves. You cannot be everywhere at once. From what I know of this world you wizards rely on your wands to do magic. If one of your students lose theirs or do not have time to take it out, they still wouldn't be defenceless. Also If any student tries to duel outside of class without a life or death situation they will wish Mr Filch would be able to use the old ways of detention after I am through with them."  
"Wizards these days have no appreciation for personal combat." said Gimli  
"They've become lazy. Complacent. Prefer to use their wands instead of their hands." replied Greenleaf.  
"Alright, I see your point. I will allow the self- defence class on the weekends" said Dumbledore  
"How can you be sure you can trust them, Albus?" Flitwick wondered, playing the devil's advocate.  
The mischievous glint in the old man's eyes came back with revenge. "Have you ever met servants of evil that bickered like children? I rest my case."  
"Since the students have already met you and you will be teaching them, rooms will be made available to all of eight of you."  
"Now if there is nothing at this moment to discuss then I think we should get back to the feast."
> 
> Walking back into the room they heard Corintur pointing out names of families that had been around since the last time they had been here and why he teased Strider.  
"Indeed" Strider replied. Looking around the room, "many families have been lost. Some to time, some to war. Is there a Potter or A Black Child at Hogwarts? One at least should still be here. Unless time is even more out-of-wack."  
The whole hall quietened and looked towards the teachers table.  
"Umm. I should have told you before. James and Lily. Their dead Estel. They have been for 15 years to this date."  
"James, Lily Dead!" Gimli replied shocked.  
Strider slumped to sit on the table "How?"  
"They were betrayed, by Sirius Black" Remus answered "He was their secret keeper, and then he went on a rampage and killed Peter and 15 other Muggles"   
"No it cannot be"  
"Some how Harry survived the Killing Curse by Voldermort. For fourteen years we had peace. The Wizarding World believed Him dead. We were wrong. In Harry's forth year he managed to obtain a body again. Ever since He has been terrorising the community."  
"A second coming of darkness. Sound familiar anyone???" Sam stated.  
"There's more..." Remus tentatively explained "Harry"  
"Dead?"  
"No. Presume dead, but missing."  
"When? What happened?"  
"Approximately two days before his birthday. We don't know, he disappeared into thin air"  
"Thin air? Why is it always thin air? Never fat air, chubby air, mostly-fit-could-stand-lose-a-few-pounds air?" Corintur pondered  
The others laugh at his attempt to lighten them up.  
"You three knew the Potter's?"  
"Yes they did. Strider was a relation, of sorts" Remus acknowledged.
> 
> "Students, Staff, I have an announcement. As part of these people protecting Hogwarts they have also asked to teach you how to defend yourself without magic" Dumbledore stated "your future Professors of Basic Physical Defence and Survival, will only teach on the weekends -"  
"What about Quidditch?" a Hufflepuff questions.  
"The classes can be scheduled around those matches"  
"Quidditch?" Greenleaf asks  
"Quidditch!" Seamus Finnigan interrupted adamantly. "It's the best sport in the world and Gryffindor is Hogwarts' best team," he boasted.  
"Sports. We began golf you may remember" Merry piped up  
"Yes, yes, fine, moving on" strider replied "War is a dirty business. Always ensure your survival first and then worry about your enemies later. The class, aptly called 'How to Duck, Dodge, Call for Help and Run like Hell. Any Questions?"  
The hall was silent.  
"You are going to teach us to defend ourselves without magic? Against You-Know-Who?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked  
Gimli intervened, "I know who?"  
"He-who-mast-not-be-named," came the replied  
"Nope still drawing a blank" Strider said  
"I've got nothing" Corintur added  
"The Dark Lord"  
"Sauron?"  
"Sauron? who never mind. we mean Voldermort" Hermione explained  
"Do not say His name." Snape hissed  
Silence fell.
> 
> "Can we at least wait until after the meal I'm still hungry?"  
"That's fine Merry" Strider answered "I am sorry Albus." Strider, Greenleaf and Gimli all start walking towards the doors.  
"What you're leaving?" asks a Hufflepuff  
"You're giving up!" said a Slytherin   
"You've only just arrived!" said a Gryffindor  
"What is the point of forming an alliance with a side that has all ready given up? When you have already lost?"  
"I beg your pardon-" McGonagall started  
"Fear" Strider said "Fear. you lot have let it consume you. yes you can be frightened. yes scared, afraid and even fearful. but you must not let it control you. Unfortunately people tend to be afraid of what they don't know, or don't understand."
> 
> "Wouldn't not using his true name scare people even more?" Sam asked. "I mean, if you don't know what you're facing, you'll be more scared right?"  
"Yeah," Pippin added. "You're giving him even more power. It's not like the darkness is so great that it hurts to say his name."
> 
> "Say the damned name! Calling him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' just gives him greater power than he deserves." Corintur suddenly laughed. "Tell you what - start calling him something ridiculous, like Moldiemort, or Voldie or Tommy boy or something like that." He was rewarded with a snort from Ron at that. "Exactly. Never forget that he's powerful, but making fun of him will make it easier to fight him.   
"All Voldie does is perpetuate people's fear by assuming a false name and title. Then, to further the fear, he makes sure that no one will have the courage to speak it. So people use 'You-Know-Who'. Voldie claims to be so great, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and yet almost nobody who He really is!" Greenleaf asserted
> 
> "If you want to fight" spoke Strider "you have to mean it. you have to believe it. you have to join together as one. There is no point in fighting otherwise."  
"You must unite or your will fail, to the doom of this world, your freedom, your life" Corintur declared.
> 
> "I am from an Old Pureblood Family!" Draco voiced "Why should I unite with half-bloods and Mudbloods? I'm better than them."  
"Pureblood! Humans! this is was you truly have become? fascinated by blood? feeling superior to anyone who does not have magic. anyone who is not as 'pure' as you? or even those who chose to excel in areas without magic or the need for a wand?" Corintur spat  
"Now listen here-"  
"No you listen to me" Corintur moved in front of Malfoy "What would happen to you if you lost your wand? or broke it? how could you possibly cope. what if you got in a fight for your life. what would you do?"  
"That won't happen"  
"Really! losing your wand or fighting for your life?"  
"Both"  
"Naive child. Fighting for your lives will happen. Maybe not to all, but for most of you. Some have already fought."  
Corintur raises his hand and Malfoy's wand appears in it. "Okay, now what do you do Mr Malfoy?"  
"Th th tha that's cheating" stuttered Draco shocked.  
"Why" Corintur replied "I used magic. just because I didn't use a wand or say an incantation mean that I cheated. So... what do you do? Do you know any way to defend yourself against an attack? to save yourself if it is broken?"  
"But it's impossible to use a wand once it's broken. and when it is you don't have as much magic since the wand would have a magical core to help you out. According to- " Hermione answered  
"That's not actually true. Are you not taught how to use your core magic, wandless magic?"  
"No that's really advanced magic. Not many people wizards or witches have the aptitude and those who do find it very hard." Hermione replied  
"Myth, actually. It's not that hard at all." Corintur laughs "The magical world has really let it self down. no one teaches defence or even how to use the magic inside of you. No wonder there is a diminished amount of powerful wizards and witches. You have forgotten it all."  
"Then we will teach it to them again. If they wish it. If they are willing to fight for their freedom" Strider stated. "What say you?" 
> 
> "Yes. We accept your offer to teach us" said Dumbledore

* * *

Please Review 


End file.
